Smile, Yukio Smile
by ZaryG
Summary: -Sonríe, Yukio. Sonríe. –Dijo estirando sus manos al rostro de él, para poder estirar los labios de el hacia arriba. Este fic participa en el reto: Sobre los Enamorados, del foro El Portal a Gehenna


**Palabras: **1,538.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist no me pertenecen, son de Kazue Kato.

**Advertencia: **Algo OOC.

* * *

Shura siempre se pregunto qué sería el amor, hasta que conoció a Yukio Okumura, el hijo de Satán, y su estúpido novio.

Para una exorcista como ella, el hecho de enamorarse de un descendiente de Satán era la mayor ironía del mundo.

**_«¿Qué más da? Jamás me ha importado su opinión… Jamás»_**

Por otro lado, aun recordaba la cara de todos cuando se enteraron de la noticia, no se suponía que llegaran a enterarse, apenas y lo estaban intentando… Apenas.

Lo quería, e incluso podría decir que lo amaba, pero jamás fue muy buena cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos. Porque así era ella, y era imposible cambiarla.

-¡Hey, Shura! –La voz del estúpido payaso la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Algo fastidiada, volteo a mirar al director de la academia, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era escuchar sus estúpidas bromas o sus palabras con doble sentido.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, payaso? –Expreso la pelirroja, mientras sus ojos violáceos observaban al contrario.

-¿Acaso no sabes en donde esta, Yukio? Vaya, que novia tan descuidada eres, Shura. –Tras decir aquello soltó una risita.

Eso la consterno un poco, ciertamente la pelirroja no había visto a su novio desde hace dos días, desde que cada se entrego al otro para ser uno solo.

-¿T-Te refieres a donde está el? Dijo que saldría a una misión que le encomendaste hacer… ¿¡En qué demonios lo metiste, Mephisto!? –Su tono comúnmente sarcástico, esta vez estaba algo alterado.

-Oh… ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Ya sabes, no suelo causar problemas sin un buen motivo. Además, tampoco es mi culpa que no haya regresado. –Dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿A dónde lo enviaste? Más te vale que me digas, payaso. –Amenazo mirándolo con seriedad.

-Esta al suroeste a unos 3000 kilómetros de distancia, solo debía exterminar a unos cuantos ghouls. –Comento moviendo sus manos algo divertido.

-No me esperes… Iré a buscar al cuatro ojos. –Menciono la pelirroja para luego caminar hacia la puerta más cercana.

Sus pasos resonaban por las calles que pasaba, todas las personas la miraban con curiosidad, no era común ver a las personas con tan poca ropa. Para ella, aquellas miradas no valían nada, su ropa siempre le dio una buena ventaja a la hora de pelear.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino, no entendía porque se sentía tan asustada.

**_«¿Es esto temer perder a alguien más? Primero Shiro… ¡Me niego a perder a Yukio también! ¡El no puede morir!»_**

Se detuvo, podía sentir en el aire ese nauseabundo olor a demonio, chasqueo su lengua mientras dirigía sus manos a su pecho y sacaba su espada. Estaría preparada para cualquier cosa.

-¿Yukio? ¿Dónde demonios estas? –Grito dando agiles pasos por el sitio.

Aquel silencio sepulcral le ponía los pelos de punta, e incluso la haría temblar si lo permitiera, pero era fuerte y debía encontrarlo, aunque le costara la vida en ello.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, pudo vislumbrar una luz azul.

**_«¡Por un demonio! Espero que no haya perdido el control de sus llamas»_**

-Yukio… ¿Estás bien? Ven, debemos regresar a la academia. –Dijo acercándose a él con lentitud.

En ese momento, el volteo y pudo notar como su mirada estaba totalmente enloquecida. Estaba fuera de sí, como pasaba con Rin cuando perdía el control de sus llamas.

Se alejo dos pasos, casi nunca tenía que lidiar con el de esa manera, mayormente Rin ayudaba dado que era inmune a las llamas de Satán, pero ella había decidido venir sola. Qué gran error.

-¿Yukio? Soy Shura, tu novia… Me recuerdas ¿No? Me ofenderías si no lo hicieras. –Musito tomando una bocanada de aire. –Recuerdas aquella vez en la cual el idiota de tu hermano nos vio besándonos y lo grito alterado diciendo que eso no era nada normal, incluso dijo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla… Debes recordar que quise golpearlo, pero tú me detuviste. –Dijo sin apartar la mirada de él.

El la miro, por un momento pudo ver una pizca de cordura en sus ojos, pero así como apareció, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Eso la decepciono, más de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado.

No tenia opción, debía noquearlo como fuera, no dejaría que cometiera una locura en ese estado. Debía aprovechar que el Vaticano aun no sabía nada.

-Hace dos noches dijiste que me amabas, ¿Acaso recuerdas que esa misma noche te di una noticia importante? –Chasqueo su lengua algo enojada.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, se lanzo sobre el chico para golpearlo con el mango de su espada, pero este fue más rápido y de un solo golpe la mando volando hacia el otro lado.

No lo pensó dos veces y trato de aterrizar lo mejor que pudo, ocasionando que algunos rasguños aparecieran en su cuerpo.

**_«¡Estúpido cuatro ojos! ¡Ese idiota se dejo consumir por sus llamas!»_**

La pelirroja era muy buena espadachín, pero si aquello se extendía más de lo normal, estaba segura de que llegarían exorcistas de todas partes. Una muy mala opción.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, estaba clara en dejar sus sentimientos de lado, no lograría nada si se ponía muy sentimental.

-Tú no eres Yukio, solo un mal intento de él. Yukio jamás se dejaría controlar por sus llamas ¡Tu solo eres una falsificación barata de él! -Gruño con frustración.

El se quedo quieto, y de forma lenta llevo sus manos a su cabeza. Eso la sorprendió. El, parecía como si buscara la verdad tras de sí, como si estuviera dudando de su locura y decidiera creer en algo más.

-Shu…ra. –Susurro con un gran esfuerzo.

Ella sintió como sus ojos querían cristalizarse, pero se mordió el interior de su mejilla para controlarse. Debía ser fuerte por él.

Y así como el recobro la conciencia, la perdió, eso la hizo bajar la mirada por unos cortos segundos decepcionada.

En el último segundo, el la sujeto por su garganta de una forma brusca, y a pesar de que ella pataleaba por su vida, este no parecía reaccionar, solo cuando era muy tarde.

Ella estaba muerta, y yacía sobre sus brazos.

**…**

Yukio despertó con la respiración agitada.

**_«Estos sueños… ¿Por qué los estoy teniendo desde el punto de vista de Shura?»_**

Su mirada se fijo en el bulto que dormía a su lado, curiosamente la pelirroja dormía plácidamente, sin nada que la perturbara.

Una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios, solo había sido otra de sus extrañas pesadillas. En cierta parte, le agradaba saber que su testaruda chica estaba a salvo, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara también.

Se sentó en la cama con lentitud, evitando despertarla, aunque eso no funciono, porque la mano de ella tomo su brazo.

-Cuatro ojos… ¿Por qué estas despierto? –Dijo algo adormilada mientras abría un poco sus ojos.

Yukio se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella se despertara y no tenía una respuesta en ese momento. Se limito a observarla.

-¿No me vas a decir? Uhm… Si tuviera que apostar, diría que tuviste una pesadilla ¿No es así? –Dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

El asintió con lentitud, mas no quería hablar de eso.

-Veo que te desperté… No fue mi intención, Shura, vuelve a dormir. Aun es temprano. –Menciono entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Vete al demonio, no voy a dormir solo porque tu lo digas. Además, solo quería pedirte algo. –Susurro poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

Eso lo dejo perplejo, ella casi nunca le pedía nada, siempre lograba conseguir las cosas a su modo, espero a que ella prosiguiera.

-Sonríe, Yukio. Sonríe. –Dijo estirando sus manos al rostro de él, para poder estirar los labios de el hacia arriba.

-Shu…ra…ya… yo… sonrió. –Tartamudeo un poco tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Ella se detuvo, para luego ponerse frente a el, y sentarse en su regazo. La miro confundido, estaba seguro que estaba esperando algo, pero no comprendía que era. Y, nuevamente, ella había estirado sus manos en dirección a la cara de él, apenas y pudo evitarlas.

-¡N-No has sonreído! Si tu no sonríes, yo hare que sonrías. –Exclamo como niña pequeña.

Amaba eso de ella, lo persistente que podía llegar a ser.

-¡Bien! Mira. –Dijo formando una sonrisa en sus labios. –Uhm… ¿Feliz? –Menciono alzando una ceja.

-¡Perfecto! Así estas mejor. –Dijo sonriendo de forma leve.

El la miro por unos segundos que para él fueron eternos. En esos momentos, deseaba que el tiempo se congelara y los dos disfrutaran del momento, pero el mejor que nadie, sabía que eso no era posible.

Rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de ella, para luego apegarla a su cuerpo semidesnudo, pudo notar como estaba alzaba ambas cejas con diversión, ella se acerco a él para unir sus labios en un beso, y antes de lo esperado, sus lenguas peleaban tratando de explorar la cavidad bucal del otro.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas, por el anterior acto que estaban haciendo. Shura se acerco a la cara de el, y planto un fugaz beso en los labios del Okumura.

Si el ya estaba sonrojado de por sí, eso hizo que se sonrojara otro poco más.

-Dulces sueños, Yukio. –Musito ella tomando una almohada para abrazarla.

-Duerme bien, Shura. –Dijo el mirándola dormir.

Ah. El la amaba, y no podía negarlo.

* * *

Bueno, ¡Hasta aqui llegue yo! Cualquier duda o critica, ponerlo en los comentarios. Esta es mi escribiendo un rating M. Sean amables.


End file.
